paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:GFreeman/Heist Plan - Blood Diamonds
The Blood Diamonds heist is a custom contract for PAYDAY 2, and is offered by Bain. It involves the player crew posing as hired muscles for an arms dealer's exchange gone sour, and later double-crossed by their contact. Surviving the betrayal, the finale of the mission sees the four heisters breaking into a private skyscraper's high-security penthouse suite, uncovering the location of the traitorous client and earn the retribution they deserve. Day 1 - The Deal Assets Asset gage assignment.png|Gage Courier Packages Asset-Risk-Level.gif|Risk Level I, II, III Asset-vantagepoint-bankheist.png|Vantage Point Normal: $?? Hard: $?? Very Hard: $?? Overkill: $?? Deathwish: $?? Req.: Gage Sniper Pack DLC Asset-thermal-paste.png|Thermal Paste Normal: $?? Hard: $?? Very Hard: $?? Overkill: $?? Deathwish: $?? asset-ammo-bag.png|Ammo Bag Normal: $?? Hard: $?? Very Hard: $?? Overkill: $?? Deathwish: $?? asset-medic-bag.png|Doctor Bag Normal: $5000 Hard: $?? Very Hard: $?? Overkill: $?? Deathwish: $?? asset-watchdogs-sniper.png|Sniper Normal: 10,000$ Hard: 15,000$ Very Hard: $ Overkill: $ Deathwish: $ nade_asset_full.png|Grenade Case Normal: 3,000$ Hard: 4,500$ Very Hard: 6,000$ Overkill: 9,000$ Deathwish: 15,000$ Req.: Gage Weapon Pack 01 DLC Objectives Deal gone right= #Oversee the deal #Check the diamonds #Finish the deal #Leave the area with the payment |-|Deal was a setup= #Oversee the deal #Check the diamonds #The diamonds were rigged! - Kill the buyer and gangsters #Lead the VIP to the armored truck #Secure the package in the armored truck #Find the mobile command center #Drill open the command center's door ( seconds) #Hack the police mobile command center's communications ( seconds) #Hold out until the police retreats #Leave the area with the payment |-|Police ambush= #Oversee the deal #It's a police ambush! - Lead the VIP to the armored truck #Secure the package in the armored truck #Find the mobile command center #Drill open the command center's door ( seconds) #Hack the police mobile command center's communications ( seconds) #Hold out until the police retreats #Leave the area with the payment |-|Double-crossing the buyer= #Oversee the deal #Check the diamonds #Kill the buyer and gangsters #Lead the VIP to the armored truck #Secure the package in the armored truck #Find the mobile command center #Drill open the command center's door ( seconds) #Hack the police mobile command center's communications ( seconds) #Hold out until the police retreats #Leave the area with the payment : Note: The police will not be alerted if the buyer and gangsters are neutralized quickly with suppressed weapons. If so, from #3 skip to #10. Walkthrough The day begins with the player crew at a construction yard in casing mode. Each player is placed randomly on the containers and watch towers overlooking the arms deal. The host will always be right next to the VIP. After a while, one of four things can happen: *The deal finishes normally, and combat will not break out. The payment automatically spawns in the escape van and the crew can leave even in casing mode. *The buyer attempts to rob the crew's client and opens fire. The police will be alerted and will arrive in seconds. *The deal is ambushed by the FBI. *The client is not willing to sell. The crew is granted permission to eliminate the buyer and his gangsters. If the entire entourage was neutralized quickly enough and with suppressed weapons, the police will not be alerted. If not, then an assault will occur. Alternatively, leaving casing mode when not prompted to will botch the deal and trigger a police attack. In all cases except for the first (and fourth if done right), the crew will have to escort the client to a nearby armored van along with the package, the diamond bag as well if it's not rigged. An assault will inevitably occur. Bain will notify the crew of an FBI command unit being on site, usually in the opposite corner of the yard to the VIP's vehicle. Once the command unit is found, it's rear compartment must be drilled open ( seconds). If the Thermal Paste asset was purchased, then it can be used to melt the door ( seconds). Breaking through the armored door, the command unit's communications system must be hacked ( seconds). This is harder than it sounds, however, as the command unit's rear compartment also has two side doors what will open along with the rear gate, from which attacking police forces can enter. The hacking process will be interrupted if a law enforcer steps into the command unit and can only be resumed if the threat is removed. Additional interactions with the many devices around the comm system might also be required to advance. After the hack finishes, the crew must then survive the current assault wave, if there is one. Police forces on the scene will retreat shortly after, being ordered to stand down by Bain who was impersonating the field commander. The players are then free to approach the VIP's armored van, where he will toss out up to bags of money as payment, and Twitch will arrive, allowing the crew to leave. Notes *The players can "Check the diamonds" simply by walking up to the open case, there are no prompts to follow. Do not leave casing mode if one does not know what to do. *Although you are placed randomly at the start of the heist, there is nothing stopping you from manually relocating yourself when control is available. It is recommended that one coordinates with the crew to find the most advantageous angles to manage if the crew wants to handle the "double-cross" scenario "stealthily". *The buyer will often come with 6 bodyguards. If there is a 7th one on the far rear container, then it is most definitely a setup. **The setup can occur regardless of this, however. It is only a clear indication of the event happening and not a prerequisite. Variations *The FBI mobile command unit's location can vary. **It might park right next to a wall or container. If so then there will be one less entrance to cover during the comm hack. *A Bulldozer or 3 Shields can spawn inside the command unit as it opens up. *Up to weapon cases or stacks of coke might spawn during the deal as extra payment. These can be secured as loot. Death Wish changes *The likelihood of a setup or ambush happening is significantly increased. *A Skulldozer will always spawn inside the command unit **A flashbang will also go off when the command unit is breached *Up to 3 SWAT Van Turrets can be positioned around the command unit as it arrives on the site. Escape - Downtown Assets Asset gage assignment.png|Gage Courier Packages Asset-Risk-Level.gif|Risk Level I, II, III Objectives *The payment was a trap! - regroup and hold out until Alex arrives *Secure the remaining loot *Escape! Overview The escape level happens regardless of Day 1's events. It turns out the client was also trying to take out the crew as well to tie up loose ends. Some of the payment bags are rigged with bombs that went off in the middle of a busy street, with the crew barely managing to escape the explosion. Walkthrough The level starts around the burning wreck of the crew's escape van, with any loot bags (minus the bomb bags) secured in Day 1 scattered around the place. One or two players will be in bleedout as the level starts. To escape, the players must regroup and defend the area around the van until Bain contacts them. They must then hold out ( to minutes) until Alex arrives and extracts them. The extraction points can be either the intersection at the far end of the street, a nearby park, on the rooftop overlooking the accident site, or at the starting zone itself. Tips *The park nearby offers plenty of good cover, seeking refuge there until extraction arrives is a good idea. **The fountain in the middle of the park also makes for a good loot stash, law enforcers cannot fish loot bags out from there. *The amount of rigged bags might vary. This results in less total loot. Death Wish changes *Two players will always be downed at the start of the escape. *The chances of the extraction point being out in the open (intersection) is significantly higher. Day 2 - The Hunt Assets Asset gage assignment.png|Gage Courier Packages Asset-Risk-Level.gif|Risk Level I, II, III Asset-vantagepoint-bankheist.png|Vantage Point Normal: $?? Hard: $?? Very Hard: $?? Overkill: $?? Deathwish: $?? Req.: Gage Sniper Pack DLC asset-ammo-bag.png|Ammo Bag Normal: $?? Hard: $?? Very Hard: $?? Overkill: $?? Deathwish: $?? asset-medic-bag.png|Doctor Bag Normal: $5000 Hard: $?? Very Hard: $?? Overkill: $?? Deathwish: $?? asset-bodybags bag.png|Body Bags Normal: 7,000$ Hard: 10,500$ Very Hard: 14,000$ Overkill: 21,000$ Deathwish: 35,000$ Requires the Aced Sixth Sense Skill to unlock asset-spotter.png|Spotter Normal: $ Hard: $ Very Hard: $ Overkill: 39,000$ Deathwish: $ Requires the Aced Sixth Sense Skill to unlock asset-watchdogs-sniper.png|Sniper Normal: 10,000$ Hard: 15,000$ Very Hard: $ Overkill: $ Deathwish: $ nade_asset_full.png|Grenade Case Normal: 3,000$ Hard: 4,500$ Very Hard: 6,000$ Overkill: 9,000$ Deathwish: 15,000$ Req.: Gage Weapon Pack 01 DLC Objectives Stealth= # Get past the outer fence # Find the administrator's office # Hack the alarm box ( seconds) # Disable the alarm # Identify the superintendent # Capture the superintendent # Interrogate the superintendent # Find the marked container # Burn the coke and film the act # Escape |-| Assault= # Get past the outer fence # Find the circuit breaker room* # Hack the power box ( seconds) # Open the warehouse gate # Find the marked container** # Light the flares # Wait for Bile to deliver the Thermite # Get the Thermite # Open the container using the Thermite # Open the container door # Interrogate the superintendent # Kill the superintendent # Burn the coke and film the act # Escape *If alarm is tripped before the superintendent is identified **If alarm is tripped after the superintendent is identified Walkthrough TBA Day 3 TBA Achievements Easter Eggs Hat of No #1 In Day 1 of this heist, there is an easter egg that the crew can discover, netting each of them both an achievement and unique mask. To perform this egg there must be four players, and the Thermal Paste and Vantage Point assets will need to be purchased. This egg can only be triggered during an assault, as there are two closed gates in the area that will only open once the VIP is near. When the escort objective pops up, one player must prod the client to move, but the package must be temporarily left behind as securing it will direct him towards the armored vehicle. Find the other gate first, and then lead the VIP to it. The second gate has a chance not to spawn, thus denying the completion of this egg; this chance seems to decrease on higher difficulties. Once the second gate is open, one player must interact with the guard post behind it and the VIP will enter and stay put for the duration of the egg. The crew will then need to find the statue of a fish mascot wearing a beer hat, usually at the entrance to the map, and blow the hat off of it with an explosive. Frag Grenades will do. As the hat is popped off, four switches will appear around the map. *One will be located inside a container next to the deal's location. *One will be up on the vantage point. *One will be under a group of explosive barrels in the yard. The right group has barrels in total. *The last one will be behind the VIP's guard booth. All four will need to be pressed at the same time, give or take a second. A large satellite dish will pop up from the nearby foreman's office, a clear indication that the egg is close to finishing. The crew can now carry on with the map's objectives (lead the VIP to the vehicle and secure the package), up until the comm hack. If the previous step were followed correctly, there will be a second terminal in the command unit that can be interacted with, which results in a second hack. The easter egg's hack cannot be interrupted by law enforcers, and will never malfunction, so the crew is free to roam the yard searching for the location of the final step: a fenced-in section with a large sheet of tarp covering the ground. Once the hack finishes, the satellite dish will turn green, opening the gate to the aforementioned fenced-in section. Roll up the tarp, the crew must then use the four shovels placed nearby to clear the dirt to reveal a large vault door. Place the Thermal Paste on it and leave it to burn. Once it's through, interact with the false panel in the vault to reveal the treasure hidden in the map: Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen's stash. Take the hat to secure an achievement and up to $1,000,000 in instant cash for each player. Completing the level is optional. Trivia TBA Category:Blog posts